Julia's Song
by Aletta
Summary: The only songfic I've ever written, and I didn't even know it was a songfic when I wrote it x.x;;;;. Julia considers the ramifications of getting the fame she dreams up, but losing the man who inspired the song.


Julia's Song

Julia's Song

Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own… 

_ _

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartilly, but we've had no contact with Loire's unit in several days…"

_Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard._

_ _

"…Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac were located yesterday, alive, but gravely wounded. Neither has regained conciseness…but I thought you'd like to know…there's some hope…"

I saw you smiling at me, was it real, or just my fantasy? 

"…Neither Seagill nor Zabac can offer any clues as to Loire's fate. Zabac can't even speak anymore…I'm afraid it doesn't look good…"

_You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar..._

_ _

"We've declared Loire officially Missing in Action and Presumed Dead. I'm sorry Julia…I'm so sorry…"

_How did this happen?_ Julia stared out the window of her limousine, provided by Galbadia Recording Studios to see to the comfort of it's newest star. She felt sick, her stomach clenched into tight knots, a knot of tears in her throat that would either break free or strangle her, her eyes aching with the need to shed those tears. Her dream…she had always wanted this. She had always wanted her recording contract, her big chance, the fulfillment of her dream. The chance to share the gift of music in her soul with the world, not just with the diehard patrons of the Galbadia Hotel's bar.

The chance to make something of herself, the poor girl from Timber who could play the piano and sing, but couldn't scrape together decent lyrics for the melodies that flowed from her fingers as easily as breathing. It was all she had ever wanted. Its realization should have been the high point of her life. Her song was climbing the charts, she was going to make a great deal of money, she had a recording contract in the works, and everyone was saying how beautifully she sang, how wonderful her lyrics were…

But what did it matter when the man who'd inspired the lyrics that were winning her so much was dead?

Julia looked away from the city streets, and down at her hands, folded in her lap. On the car radio, her song played on softly.

_My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more…  
  
_

__Just once more. She'd give anything to sit in Galbadia's bar and play for him just one more time…

_My last night here with you? Maybe yes, Maybe no._

_ _

__It was their last night. How could she have known that at the time?

_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_ _

__Those blue eyes, watching her, with that sweet, shy smile on his lips. She could still feel them on her now…even though she hadn't seen their owner for months…

_Oh,did you ever know, that I had mine on you?_

_ _

__She wished she known how he felt. When he'd left she'd been optimistic, hopeful, about her career…and about him. Now one had soared higher than she'd ever dreamed…and her hopes for the other were dead, along with her shy solider, who'd dreamed of being something more.

_Darlingso there you are, with that look on your face.___

"Quite an honor to meet with General Caraway in person." Her driver said conversationally. "I hear he doesn't meet with civilians much anymore. How did you meet him?"

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.___

Julia was silent for a long moment, staring out the window again. Then slowly, she said, "I…was asking about a friend of mine who was missing in action. Caraway felt sorry for me, took the time to keep me updated about him in person, called me to find out how I was. He was…very supportive…when I needed a friend."

"Really? That was nice of him."

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure,___

"Yes, it was." Julia agreed. "General Caraway has a good heart." Despite that, she hadn't really felt like coming over for dinner when he invited her. She was only going at the insistence of the recording studio. The publicity of having their new star seen and associated with Galbadia's premiere General was too good for them to let her pass it up.

_If frown is shown, then I will know that you are no dreamer…___

Well, it would probably do her some good to get out… 


End file.
